The present invention is directed to inertia or motion switches and the flashing light systems in which such switches may often be used. Flashing light systems typically have a housing or case, a power supply, such as a battery, a control circuit, and one or more lamps. The lamps may be incandescent lamps or may be light-emitting diodes (LEDs), or any other types of lamps. The control circuit may be an integrated circuit or other control device that is used to turn the lamps on and off. A switch is necessary to activate the flashing light system.
Included in the many types of switches used in the prior art are mercury switches, now recognized as dangerous, such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009. An inertia switch requiring a hinge, a hinge arm, and a weight may be used, as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,435. This switch appears to be useful for activating only one or two LEDs at a time, as opposed to more than one LED, or a series of separated LEDs. Touch switches may be used, requiring a user to press or touch a switch to activate the flashing light system, as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,487. This type of switch detracts from the enjoyment of the flashing light system, because the user must constantly press the switch in order to begin a flashing sequence. Because of these deficiencies in the prior art, better inertia switches are required. These switches are useful in a variety of applications, including flashing light systems in footwear, flashing light systems that may be assembled into a variety of personal accessories or clothing type items, and used in many other ways.